Mon doux soumis
by Perle de pluie
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis cinq mois et elle a laissé des traces pour tous les survivants mais surtout pour Harry. Entre culpabilité et détresse, il n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution avec son petit-ami, Draco : être puni. WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP (Dom!Draco, Sub!Harry - BDSM).


**Titre **: Son doux soumis

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic… ^^

**Pairing **: DM/HP

**Raiting** : MA

Résumé : La guerre est terminée depuis cinq mois et elle a laissé des traces pour tous les survivants mais surtout pour Harry. Entre culpabilité et détresse, il n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution avec son petit-ami, Draco : être puni. WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP (Dom!Draco, Sub!Harry - BDSM).

**Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno et BDSM.

Enjoy : )

**WARNING : Ceci est du porno BDSM. Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Son doux soumis

.

Draco sursauta à peine quand un elfe de Maison apparu devant lui alors qu'il remplissait un parchemin dans son bureau au Manoir. La guerre était terminée depuis cinq longs mois et la famille Malfoy avait payé le prix fort : Narcissa était morte, punie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius était à Azkaban. Draco avait renoncé à refaire une septième année, préférant travailler pour redorer le blason de la famille. Et puis, il devait s'occuper de… _lui. _Son soumis, son amour, sa vie.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il à l'elfe qui venait le déranger dans son travail.

- Maître Draco ! s'exclama la créature. C'est Monsieur Harry Potter, Maître. Il est dans la pièce noire, Maître.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur de gauche et fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'heure. 10h42. C'était rare qu'Harry ne se lève avant onze heures et plus encore qu'il n'entre dans la pièce noire avant seize heures. Si, effectivement, il se trouvait à l'intérieur – à l'attendre – alors il s'était forcément passer quelque chose.

- D'accord, Fitsy, tu peux y aller.

La créature s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son énorme nez touche le sol puis disparu dans un pop. Seul, Draco finit de remplir le parchemin puis se leva de son fauteuil, lissa ses vêtements déjà impeccables et sortit de son bureau pour traverser le manoir.

Rapidement, il arriva devant la porte ouverte de la fameuse pièce noire. C'était une pièce dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Une sorte de jardin secret. _Leur_ jardin secret. Celui qui resterait toujours entre eux quoi que le futur puisse leur réserver. Même leurs amis n'étaient et ne seraient jamais au courant.

Restant sur le seuil de la pièce, Draco observa avec une légère inquiétude et une grande excitation le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry était installé sur une table assez basse, complètement nu, les fesses relevées vers la porte pointant presque vers lui dans un appel désespéré. Des chaines étaient attachées à la table mais le brun ne les avait pas enroulées autour de ses poignets. _De tout façon, il n'avait pas le droit de les enroulées autour de ses poignets lui-même. _Tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce ne pouvait être manipulé que par lui, Draco : le Maître, le Dominant.

- Harry ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il du seuil de la porte.

- Je les ai tués Draco et ils sont venus cette nuit me hanter. Punis-moi pour tout le mal que j'ai fait.

Un soupir triste passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il n'imaginait sans mal les larmes couler le long des joues du brun. Il aimait punir Harry autant que le brun aimait être puni par lui parce que cela finissait toujours par une récompense où le plaisir se bataillait avec la douleur. Mais décidément, il n'aimait pas quand son amour était dans de tels états.

- Très bien, rappelles moi les règles, beau brun.

Sur la table, Harry gigota un peu, les fesses toujours tendues vers lui mais se tournant à moitié pour que son visage soit dans sa direction. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer précédemment, aucunes larmes ne coulaient de ses yeux verts. Draco savait que c'était pour mieux pouvoir pleurer pendant la séance. C'était ça aussi un bon soumis. Et par Salazar, Harry était _vraiment_ un bon soumis.

- Une fois rentré dans cette pièce je ne peux plus t'appeler Draco parce que tu deviens le Maître. Pas de sang, de cire ou d'urine, juste du sperme et de la salive. Mes lamentations ne serviront à rien et ne t'arrêtons pas. Je me dois d'obéir à chacun de tes ordres sinon la punition ne sera que plus grande. Je ne peux jouir que lorsque tu m'y autorises et la séance se termine seulement quand tu l'as décrété.

- C'est bien, Harry, félicita Draco avec un sourire appréciateur. Ton mot de secours ?

- Vold-Voldemort.

A la porte, le blond acquiesça de la tête. Même si repenser à cet homme faisait remonter de désagréables souvenirs à Harry, c'était aussi un nom qu'il ne dirait jamais sous la jouissance ou sous le plaisir. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette relation dominatrice/soumission, jamais Harry n'avait dû utiliser son mot de secours et Draco ne comptait pas le pousser trop loin aujourd'hui.

Le fils Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant. Ses yeux de glaces glissèrent sur le mur noir qui supportait quelque objet comme un fouet à lanière, des menottes, des godes de différentes tailles. Il ne savait pas encore où les mènerait cette séance mais il la clôturait par un désir tellement grand qu'il deviendrait de la torture.

D'un geste expert, il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Torse-nu, il s'avança vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé et fixa le cul qui lui faisait face. Toujours aussi ferme et beaux. Merlin ! S'il le pouvait, il le caresserait tout le temps. Il était vraiment accro à la sensation de s'enfouir dans le corps de son amour. Autant que ce dernier était accro à sa bite. C'était le bienfait du karma.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, ordonna-t-il. Pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche pendant que je te punis, pas un son sinon cette punition sera une balade de santé à côté de ce que je te ferais. Tu m'as compris ? Répond à ton maître !

- Oui, mon maître.

- Bien.

Sans attendre, Draco abattit sa paume sur les fesses du jeune homme qui partit en avant sous le coup mais ne broncha pas. Le blond ne put que s'extasier : Harry était vraiment le meilleur soumis qu'il n'ait jamais connu, parfaitement bien dressé et aimant se soumettre aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. C'était toujours parfait de le baiser. Et même s'ils faisaient aussi souvent l'amour sans domination et soumission et qu'ils s'aimaient de façon inconditionnelle, ces petites séances pimentaient à la perfection leur relation.

La main de Draco continuait de frapper les fesses du jeune homme qui bientôt se mit à se tortiller sous la douleur. La peau blanche devint rapidement rouge et le sexe du blond se durcit à moitié en remarquant que son soumis essayait de retenir des gémissements sous ses fessées.

Subitement, Draco arrêta sa torture et s'éloigna d'un pas. La fesse droite du sorcier était rouge et la marque de ses doigts s'inscrivaient sur la peau. Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se recula jusqu'au mur maculé d'objet puis attrapa le fouette à lanière.

Doucement, il fit glisser les lanières de cuirs entre ses doigts en se délectant de leur douceur. Il imaginait sans mal la douleur d'Harry quand elles mordraient la peau sensible de ses fesses. Par Salazar, il adorait utiliser le fouet mais il ne le sortait que lorsqu'Harry faisait des cauchemars et qu'il demandait à être punis. Et ce n'était décidément pas assez pour lui qui prenait son pied à abattre les sangles encore et encore sur le corps tortillant du brun.

Rapidement il revint vers ce dernier et donna un coup de fouet sur la fesse gauche. Harry sursauta, un petit cri surpris passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Draco grogna, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? gronda-t-il en portant un coup plus fort pour le punir. Pas un son, Harry. Dernier avertissement.

Le fouet toucha les fesses avec une nouvelle force et la peau devint rapidement rouge vif. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant encore et encore d'abattre l'objet pour aider Harry à évacuer la détresse et la culpabilité que la guerre lui avait apporté.

Bientôt – alors que la peau virait au violet à quelque endroit – Draco entendit Harry sangloter sans retenu. Il continua encore, les lanières caressant douloureusement la peau à vif de ses fesses.

Quand les sanglots devinrent parfaitement audibles, le blond délaissa le fouet qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- C'est bien Harry, félicita-t-il en abattant une dernière fois sa main sur le fessier meurtrie. Tu as été assez puni maintenant, tu as payé pour tes fautes.

Il fit le tour de la table et se posta près du visage de son amour. Presque délicatement, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues rouges puis il l'attacha aux chaines pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les menottes serrèrent douloureusement les poignets fragiles du brun de tel sorte qu'elles meurtriraient la peau jusqu'au sang s'il bougeait. Les chevilles furent fixées aussi pour le maintenir les jambes écartées, près à être baisé à tout moment. Extatique.

Puis, il se plaça en face du brun qui releva le visage vers lui. Draco ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe à moitié-dur. Il caressa son gland contre tout le visage de son soumis avec une joie malsaine quand Harry ferma les yeux de contentement.

- Suce-moi.

Immédiatement, le brun ouvrit la bouche et Draco s'enfonça dans la cavité chaude. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir avant de les ouvrir rapidement. Il aimait regarder sa queue disparaitre entre les lèvres vermeilles. C'était… jouissif. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand Harry avait la bouche pleine de sa bite.

Au départ, il laissa le brun le sucer lentement, à son rythme, passant même ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs pour l'encourager. Il appréciait grandement la douce torture que son soumis lui imposait même si c'était terriblement lent. Putain ! Il était diablement doué. Mais bien vite, il sentit le besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

Alors sans plus aucune douceur, il attrapa les mèches corbeaux pour maintenir sa tête droite et donna de petits coups de hanches. Son gland tapait à chaque fois contre le palais d'Harry qui ferma les yeux sous la vitesse qui augmentait progressivement. Il vit les mâchoires du brun être écartelées par sa grosse queue qui prenait un peu plus de volume sous l'excitation.

Puis brusquement, il força le soumis à le prendre complètement en bouche. Son nez s'enfouit dans ses poils pubiens et son gland toucha sa glotte. Draco grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière. Oh Merlin, il pourrait jouir ici et maintenant rien que sous la sensation d'Harry l'avalant tout entier. Le visage maintenu contre son bas-ventre prit doucement une teinte rougeâtre et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Après une petite minute en gorge profonde, Draco relâcha son amour qui prit de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son souffle.

- Bon garçon, souffla le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille. Tu es un putain de bon suceur. J'ai toujours su que ta bouche était une bouche à queue.

En réponse, Harry tira la langue pour lui demander de revenir, là où était sa place. Alors Draco força le brun à plaquer sa tête sur la table et enfonça son sexe entre ses lèvres, son gland frottant contre la joue avant qu'il ne le ressorte dans un « ploc » terriblement indécent et bandant.

- Tu ressembles à une pute à sucer ma bite avec tellement d'envie que de la bave coule sur ton menton. Une véritable putain. _Ma_ putain, gémit-il presque en reprenant le brun en gorge profonde.

Un profond gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il maintenait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude son amour dans cette position précaire. Il voulait tellement jouir. Et il savait que pendant leur séance, il était si excité que son sexe reprenait rapidement de la vigueur pour contenter son brun. Alors, il pouvait se permettre de jouir maintenant, si tôt dans leur séance. Cela ne changerait rien pour la suite, il deviendrait rapidement exciter. Assez excité pour contenter son soumis.

Ne désirant pas exploser dans la cavité humide de son soumis, il se dégagea brusquement, exerça quatre va-et-vient violents puis éjacula sur le visage d'Harry, maculant les joues rougies et les lèvres vermeilles de sperme.

- Lèche, Harry. Nettoie-moi et suce-moi jusqu'à ce que je redevienne dur. Et tu pourras gémir et grogner ensuite.

Le sperme coulant toujours sur son visage, le brun reprit son membre dans sa bouche et nettoya toute la longueur puis aspira doucement pour lui redonner toute sa vigueur. Bientôt, il fut de nouveau dur et il sortit de la cavité chaude pour aller se poster derrière son soumis.

Il claqua la fesse droite en remarquant vaguement que la couleur rouge était toujours présente, attrapa le lubrifiant et s'en versa une rasade sur les doigts. Il se réjouissait déjà de ce qui allait se passer. S'enfoncer dans ce corps soumis était toujours aussi génial et il en rêvait la nuit tellement c'était bon.

Sans tergiverser, Draco enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus palpitant en s'imaginant à la place de ses doigts. Il savait qu'Harry ne serait même pas contre une pénétration sans préparation puisqu'il aimait autant que lui la baise dur, violente à la limite du bestiale. Mais il voulait faire durer ce moment. Et accessoirement, faire craquer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il parle et transgresse son ordre de silence.

Alors que ses doigts entamaient un va-et-vient sans douceur, le bout de ses doigts touchèrent un petit objet froid. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce bien ce que je pense ? Tu n'as pas oublié, bon garçon, félicita Draco.

Sa main libre effleura le postérieur tendu dans une douce caresse pendant qu'il ressortait ses doigts du cul d'Harry pour attraper sa baguette.

- _Accio_ vif d'or, chuchota-t-il.

La boule d'or se fraya un chemin dans le corps du brun et il sortit par l'anus assez difficilement. Un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir passa la barrière des lèvres d'Harry. Draco récupéra le vif, le tourna entre ses doigts en souriant un peu plus.

Sur l'objet était gravé un DM stylisé, marquant sa propriété privé. Il n'avait pas exigé à ce qu'Harry le porte constamment dans son corps mais il était heureux de découvrir qu'il le mettait quand même assez régulièrement. Ça le fit frissonner doucement, de désir, d'excitation et de possessivité.

- Tu es un bon garçon. Tu auras peut-être le droit de te caresser et surtout, tu auras le droit de jouir sous mes coups de reins. Tu connaitras ton plus puissant orgasme, dit-il en enfonçant brusquement quatre doigts dans le cul d'Harry qui cria sous l'intrusion.

Draco sourit un peu plus et enfonça plus loin ses doigts se délectant des cris de son soumis qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les sensations.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, Harry. Devenir un objet entre mes mains. Être ma chienne en chaleur suppliant pour qu'on te baise avec force. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais venir rien qu'avec ma voix, il suffirait que je te parle pour que tu exploses de désir tellement tu es accro à moi et à ma queue. Mais je sais que tu ne seras jamais vraiment satisfait avant de me faire jouir. Il n'y a que ça qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Mon plaisir, mon désir, ma jouissance.

Doucement, Draco retira ses doigts du corps chaud et se releva. Il attrapa la base de son sexe et frotta son gland dans la raie offerte, appuyant légèrement sur l'anus sans jamais le pénétrer. Il s'excita en fantasmant sur les sensations qu'il retrouverait en baisant Harry sauvagement, comme un animal en rut. Grognant, il ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfonça dans le canal étroit.

Les chairs vinrent s'enrouler autour de son sexe, le serrant étroitement. C'était délicieux. Jouissif. Excitant.

- Alors je vais te baiser et je m'en fous si tu prends du plaisir ou pas. Tu es ma chienne, ma pute, mon vide-couille. Si tu aimes être pris violemment alors tant mieux, si cela t'ennuie tant pis. Je vais te baiser comme un sextoy vivant et je suis sur que tu vas aimer ça, n'est-ce pas mon doux soumis ? Répond à ton maître !

Déjà, il exerçait de brusques va-et-vient, son bas ventre claquant contre les fesses du brun qui gémissait de douleur et de plaisir. Il rentrait et sortait presque entièrement du corps fin.

- J'ai-j'aime ça ! Han ! Han ! Han ! Maître ! Maître encore !

Draco sourit en l'entendant parler de façon si chaotique. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus profonds, plus puissants. Il donna de véritable coup de butoir, enfonçant sa colonne de chair, totalement impitoyable à la douleur que devait ressentir Harry sous ses violents va-et-vient.

- Ne jouis pas tant que je ne t'ai pas ordonné de le faire, Harry, rappela-t-il férocement.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches brunes et il tira la tête du soumis en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son cou soit tendu à l'extrême. Draco posa tendrement ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque pour lui faire passer un peu d'amour même si habituellement pendant de telles séances, il ne s'autorisait jamais de faiblesses dans ce genre.

- Draco ! Han ! Han ! Aaah ! Merlin ! C'est tellement bon !

Draco grogna et claqua fortement la fesse droite en punition.

- Ne parle pas si je ne t'ai pas autorisé à le faire. Reste à ta place de putain !

Harry n'ouvrit plus la bouche sauf pour gémir sous les coups de reins qu'il recevait même si Draco savait qu'il voulait lui hurler de le caresser, de le libérer et de jouir en lui pour le marquer de son sperme.

Chaque coup de butoir frappait la prostate du soumis dont les yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite sous les sensations excises. La sueur perlait sur le front de Draco alors qu'il accélérait encore ses mouvements.

- Si tu veux jouir Harry, c'est maintenant et uniquement sous mes coups de reins qui stimule ta prostate à chaque fois. Tu ne jouiras qu'avec ma queue enfouit au plus profond de toi et sans te branler. Parce qu'une pute comme toi n'a pas besoin de se toucher pour jouir, seul ton maître suffit à te faire quitter la terre.

Et en réponse, Draco accéléra encore ses coups de butoirs alors qu'il pensait ça impossible. C'était brutal, violent. Ses couilles frappaient le haut des cuisses avec tellement de force que la peau d'Harry devint rouge. Les gémissements et les cris d'Harry emplissaient la pièce, jouant un délicieux rôle de stimulant sur sa bite enfouit au plus profond du brun qui se cambrait sous ses va-et-vient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry éjacule. Son cri de jouissance explosa dans la salle, se répercutant contre les murs. Son corps trembla de plaisir, ses yeux partirent en arrière et son canal se resserra de façon convulsif autour de lui entrainant sa propre jouissance. Il se figea, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que des jets de spermes s'écoulaient de son sexe et venaient souillés les parois étroites de son amour.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant à mille à lune, Draco desserra ses doigts qui s'étaient enfoncés durement dans les hanches fines, les marquant de bleus. Il caressa de sa main tendue le dos de son soumis maculé de sueur.

Doucement, il se retira du cul qui avait été chaud bouillant en observant, fasciné, la manière dont son trou ne se refermait pas et surtout la façon dont le sperme sortait de son anus et coulait le long de ses cuisses. Il attrapa le vif et l'enfonça à l'aide de son index pour le replacer au fond de son corps à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa prostate.

Nu, il détacha les chevilles d'Harry et ses poignets en remarquant vaguement les marques qui fleurissaient sur sa peau. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue rougie et sourit quand Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, la respiration trop erratique.

Délicatement, il passa un bras sous les genoux de l'autre et un autre sous ses épaules et le porta contre son torse. La tête brune vint se blottir dans le creux de son cou et son souffle erratique caressa sa peau sensible.

Draco se dépêcha de sortir de la salle noire et embrassa le front du Survivant avec amour.

- Tu as été fantastique, amour. Tu peux dormir tant que tu le souhaites, tu le mérites amplement, mon doux soumis. Je t'aime.

Alors, toujours aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, le blond resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'ancien Gryffondor et marcha à grand pas jusque dans leur chambre. Il ne savait pas ce que leur relation allait donner sur le long terme. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient complémentaires sur le plan sexuel. Et secrètement il espérait que cela durerait toute leur vie. Déjà parce qu'il était dur de trouver un parfait soumis comme Harry. Ensuite, parce que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le brun semblait se renforcer jour après jour et n'allait certainement pas disparaitre après tout ce qu'ils avaient connu et traverser.

Leur futur serait rythmé de nouvelle séance comme celle-ci. Surement.

Et Draco avait hâte d'y être.

Il baissa les yeux vers le corps qui dormait contre lui.

Son doux petit soumis.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. C'est la première fois que je tente un PWP BDSM, je sais pas si c'est vraiment réussi mais je voulais partager cette histoire avec vous. (Désolée pour les fautes)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur « Supplie-moi » et à une prochaine fois peut-être :)

Bonne journée !


End file.
